


Michael And The Fidget Spinner (The Ultimate Story: THe only Good Pokemon FAnfic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

by hybridxmichael



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridxmichael/pseuds/hybridxmichael
Summary: Michael goes on an epic journey, battling Bendy, Bongo Cat, and Peppa Pig, all while keeping his Fidget SPinner under wraps.





	Michael And The Fidget Spinner (The Ultimate Story: THe only Good Pokemon FAnfic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

So one day I was spinning my Fidget Spinner when suddenly I fainted and went into a black hole and ended up in Globs. I didn’t know what it was so I asked what it was and got “who wants diamond strike” and then I asked what THAT was and then the universe exploded and guess what survived? BOOMLINGS! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!  
WORST GAME EVER! But then I realized one thing: My Fidget Spinner had transformed into a GIANT ILLUMINATI BEAST!!!!!!!!!! I was so scared that I transformed into a Boomlings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(but then transformed back) Then I did the craziest thing ever: I CHALLENGED ILLUMINATI TO A BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! First, I used SUPER HYPER ULTRA MEGA TRI-FORCE BLAST MULTI-ELEMENTAL MIND READER MEGA CHARIZARD X FIRE WATER ARCEUS MEWTWO BLAST x2 and defeated ILLUMINATI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OHHHHHHHH I’M THE BEST!!!!!!! OHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHH! I AM THE ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then I got blasted into a pyrovortex and found 1,000,000,000,000 Illuminati beasts. But I defeated them all! (Well, after one of them exploded and caused total insanity, that is) They were attacking me 24/7! THEY ACTUALLY GOT ME TO 1 HP!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow. They were POWERFUL man. You should have been there! But then I got that strong taste for VIDEO GAMES and decided to start making Fidget Spinner YouTube videos. But then one day my Fidget Spinner attacked me… FOR REAL! It was on camera! In that video 1000000000000000000000000000000000 Illuminati Beasts appeared and I attacked them. In fact,I was spinning one of them like a Fidget Spinner! I defeated all of them and got 100 Billion subscribers on YouTube. But then one very random day BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE started to summon random Legendary Pokemon and caused even more insanity than the 10000000000000 Illuminati Beasts. I defeated them all, but there still was the major boss: BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE. The GLOB Creator came to help me. Bendy attacked me and I fainted, but the Glob creator, whose name was Nathan, was in the battle. He got it on camera so I would know what happened when I was recovering. He started things off with a classic: Mind Reader- Sheer Cold. Then he used a SUPERSONIC NINJA STAR FIDGET SPINNER WITH UNIVERSAL STRIKE! HE DEFEATED BENDY! HE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
But then I realized one thing: MY FIDGET SPINNER TURNED EVIL AND SUMMONED ALL OF MY WORST NIGHTMARES!!!!!!! OH NO!!!!!! This was the 10,000 headed Bendy, the Fidget Spinner of Life, and the INVISIBLE FORCE OF DEATH!!!!!! But then I forgot I’M A LEGEND!!!!!! I defeated the Fidget Spinner of Life super easy, and the 10,000 headed Bendy was a chicken and killed himself. That left the Invisible Force of Death. I was so scared that I pooped my pants. But then I transformed into a Fidget Spinner of Time and attacked the Force Of Death directly. I got him to 1 HP! Then I finished things off with a nice Iron Strike and defeated the Invisible Force of Death for the FIRST TIME IN HISTORY!!!!! So that’s the story of how Michael and his Fidget Spinner defeated a Legendary Beast. But there is more to the story… He felt like he needed more enemies to battle, so he jumped into a black hole and went to the Underworld. There, he could find an almost infinite amount of enemies. He first battled an evil water bottle. He almost lost, but it was a close battle. First, Michael used Iron Strike, but the water bottle deflected it back. Rest in peace ¼ of Michael’s health. Then, Michael used a Banana Peel item, taking ½ of the water bottle’s health and adding it to Michael’s health. Yay! He’s at full health! Then the water bottle dabbed, putting both of them at 1 health point. Then Michael used Iron Strike and defeated the water bottle. Then he went to the River of Lava to rest. He never returned. Fortunately, we have Nathan explaining why the legend is nowhere to be seen. He went into his spirit form and locked himself inside it. He will return when Boomlings are dead and the Underworld has a new king. Suddenly Boomlings died and a new King of the Underworld was elected: King 10,000 headed Bendy! The legend was back!!!!! I had a new enemy: King 10,000 headed Bendy. I caused an earthquake as I slowly emerged from the River of Lava and went to the Castle Of Ink to battle Bendy. I found the castle, but realized it was a giant maze. I slowly started to go into the castle thinking that mazes were my weakness. But I was wrong. This maze was just a clone of Bendy. I used a Banana Peel, boosting my health and damaging Cloned Bendy. But then Cloned Bendy used a Supersonic Water Bottle Flip, putting both of us at 1 health. Then, Michael used a Banana Peel. Hooray for Me! Then, I moved forward to fight the real enemy: King 10,000 Headed Bendy. I used a Super Hyper Ultra Mega Triple Power Blast XYZ, putting Bendy at 1 health point. Then, something funny happened: Bendy transformed into a piece of meat- but then transformed back. The good news is that he fell asleep. So I could easily use a Fidget Spinner to defeat him. Hooray for Me! But then my Fidget Spinner turned evil again. It revived Bendy but summoned Nathan on accident. Nathan used a nice Dorito on Bendy. Rest in peace ½ of Bendy’s health. Then Bendy got mad and started dabbing like crazy, causing me to fall asleep. Then Bendy exploded, defeating me. Then, Nathan used Universal Strike, defeating Bendy in one shot! By that time, I was already recovered, and I wanted to have a Cheez-it party with Nathan. I did it. I had the party. But some unexpected guests crashed my party! I was so mad! But then I saw who the guests were, and I realized one thing: The guests were evil turtles hired by Bendy to take me down. Me and Nathan did everything we could to defeat them, but they were too strong. So Nathan used a Super Hyper Ultra Mega Triple Power Blast Universal Strike XYZ. The turtles were all at 1 health point. Then I defeated them all! OHH OHHHHH aaaaAAaaaAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I am the best !!!!!!!!!! OHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! But then ALIENS started spreading rumors that NATHAN was doing all of the work for me without getting paid! I was like, All Nathan did was give me Diamond Strike. What did he do? So, nothing happened. But, one day BOOMLINGS evolved into something WAY crazier: Geometry Dash! “Wait, that game is actually good!” I said. I decided to clone myself and have my CLONE do all of the crazy Bendy Cheez-it Fidget Spinner adventures instead of me. While I became famous on Geometry Dash for being the MY FIDGET SPINNER ATTACKED ME!!!!! guy. Wow. I’m famous. AAAAAAAAAAAAA! But then ONE day, the evil and powerful villain BONGO CAT grew 1000000000000 times his size! I could still grow bigger though. Wait! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HE ATTACKED ME! I’M ONLY AT 1 HP! Ok. So, I went to another dimension for a little bit to get a pep talk from Nathan. “Ok Michael. You have to put ALL of your effort into destroying Bongo Cat. But I’m warning you. The Bongo Cat’s cuteness may be too much for you. Here’s some HP and Anti-Cuteness. Go back to Bongo Cat.” So, I was ready to take on the very fierce (and cute) Bongo Cat. “Ok. All I need is to start the teleportation now.” Woooosh. I was back. “Mrow!” meowed Bongo Cat. “aaaaAAAAAAAAAAA- I CAN DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I yelled, after Bongo Cat had almost killed me with the Meow of Doom! As a response, I used the Ultimate Attack, one that I had been saving up for my whole lifetime: I used the Super Ultra Mega Hyper Universal Ultimate Infinity Diamond Blast XYZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But, Bongo Cat was also using HIS Ultimate attack: the Super Ultra Mega Hyper Universal Ultimate Infinity Diamond Blast XYZ CounterAttack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The combination of the two attacks caused the dimensional fabric to rip. THAT caused 2 things: It caused me to go to another dimension, and it caused the dimension Bongo Cat was in to be destroyed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had done it!!!!!!!!!!!! I had destroyed Bongo Cat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And because of this, I had to rest. I made an indestructible room around me, and slept for 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 years. I woke up to find that I was next to the Bongo Cat’s son! “aaaAAAaaAAaaAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It’s the son of Bongo Cat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I said. “Yes, I know. I was searching for you too. Now, it’s time for us to battle! Also, my name is Bongo Kitten.” responded Bongo Kitten. “Oh yeah? Well, it’s on!” I responded again. Then, I used a move I had been saving up ever since I met Nathan: the Super Hyper Ultra Mega Triple Power Ultimate Laser Blast XYZ 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was my strongest move, but it was only enough to get Bongo Kitty down to 50 HP. Then, something CRAZY happened: Bongo Kitty used the same move, but I was able to deflect it back at Bongo Kitty!!!!!!!!!!!  
I won!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But then I ran out of energy, and had to take a nap. I would end up napping for 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 years. 

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 years later…

“Wh- whaa?” I mumbled, after waking up from my nap. I was still half asleep. “Where Is everybody? Wheeis Naatnn friend? I waaa annseerrrrrrrs” Suddenly, I noticed that the great PEPPA PIG was behind me. “I am the great pig of Peppa. This is the great little brother pig of Peppa, his name is George.” said Peppa. This woke me up. “GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FAT PIG!” I screamed. “What did you just say? Did you just call the great pig of Peppa a fat pig? HOW DARE YOU! LET’S BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11


End file.
